Deadpool (FOX)
Summary Mercenary Wade Wilson felt as if everything he could ever want came true after he met the love of his life Vanessa Carlysle. Then around a year after their relationship, he was diagnosed with terminal cancer in his brain, liver, lungs, and prostate. Riddled with desperation to find a cure and the desire to not trouble Vanessa with his condition, he decides to turn to a secret organization named Weapon X. They promise to grant him a cure along with superhuman powers in exchange for letting himself be a lab rat for dangerous experiments. After being subject to countless pain and torture at the hands of their leader Ajax, Wade attempts to escape only to be beaten and left for dead by him. However, due to his new powers, he survives. Now determined to use his abilities to mark revenge on Ajax. Along with saving Vanessa who has now been kidnapped by him. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''9-A Name: Wade Winston Wilson, Deadpool, Mr. Pool, Pool Dead, Captain Deadpool Origin: X-Men Film Series Gender: Male Age: 30's Classification: Human Mutate, Mercenary, Former special forces operative, Military experiment Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Martial Arts Mastery, Cold Weapons Mastery, Firearms Mastery, Regeneration (High-Mid. As he regenerated after being blown to pieces), Immense Pain Tolerance (Can at times be completely unresponsive to being shot or stabbed), Can affect the real world, Time Travel, Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Drank a full bottle of Clog Clear and still lamented at the fact that his healing factor would not allow him to die. Regularly takes cocaine in the form of bricks) and Disease Manipulation Attack Potency:''' '''Small Building level (Can hurt Cable. Nearly comparable to Ajax, who can harm him and can bend rebars. Crushed a man's head with a vault door, which would require this much energy at the minimum. Swung his katanas this fast. Killed Weapon XI with his guns, and his normal Desert Eagles can easily penetrate multiple heads within a single shot without stopping. Can casually break a man's neck just by moving his legs) Speed:''' At least '''Subsonic+ movement speed (Perceived a bullet and chased it) with Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Sliced multiple bullets being fired at him with Cable's high-tech pistol at close range). Supersonic'''to '''Supersonic+ with most ordinary firearms Lifting Strength:''' At least '''Class 1 (Capable of tossing around grown men in the air effortlessly. Casually tossed aside a chainsaw. Can casually snap necks with his legs while the heads are straight, which would require forces exceeding 1250 lbs. Should at the very least be comparable to Francis, who bent rebar with his bare hands and can also break Deadpool's swords) Striking Strength:''' '''Small Building Class (Stabbed Francis through concrete. Pushed back and slightly hurt superhuman mutant Angel Dust with a headbutt. Traded blows with Cable multiple times. His punches and kicks can send people flying several meters. Kicked a man so hard his body knocked the boot of a car open) Durability:''' '''Small Building level (Survived high falls, massive road crashes, getting mauled by polar bears, multiple suicide attempts by jumping off from buildings head-on while having drunk a full bottle of Clog Clear, being blasted dozens of meters in the air and getting thrown towards cars, getting slammed by ambulances and military jeeps, getting hit by Cable's gun and slapped by Juggernaut, took hits from Cable and survived his grenades which could easily blow up prison cells designed for mutants even when he had his healing factor temporarily removed, even survived the bridge collapse caused by Juggernaut and only emerged with a fully twisted head, fixing it soon after, though he is still vulnerable to bullets and knives). Regeneration makes him hard to kill Stamina:''' Very high. Regularly takes massive bricks of cocaine, then undergoes several suicide attempts and still manages to work at full power Range:' Standard melee range physically, extended melee range with melee weapons. Several hundreds of meters with most firearms. Unknown with the teleporter (Can teleport between fiction and reality) '''Standard Equipment:' 2 twin katanas, 2 IMI Desert Eagles and a knife, in addition to a time-travelling device. Otherwise, he generally uses anything he can get his hands on Intelligence:''' Despite his insanity, Deadpool has shown genius knowledge of combat, can shoot at almost impossibly precise angles, and formulated a year-long search plan that almost succeeded. '''Weaknesses: His regeneration can take hours or even days to complete, making him easier to defeat for a fight but is still difficult to finish off for good (Although he managed to heal from a shattered spine within a span of a few seconds during his fight with Cable). With a mutant restraining collar he will lose his healing powers, causing him to either die of cancer eventually or be able to die. Mentally insane and addicted to alcohol and drugs like cocaine. Witnessing his loved ones die will send him into a spiral of suicidal depression.